Songbook
by SMARTALIENQT
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the “Call to Fanfiction” challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK. Current drabble: Dawn. COMPLETE
1. Introduction

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Drabbles are awesome, but I am not connected to the characters I write for in any way. Well, according to the Six Degrees of Separation law, I _am_ connected in some way to them, just not very well... anyway, don't sue me. I'm just a poor, humble fangirl.

**A/N:** None on this particular chapter. The entire chapter IS an author's note.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Introduction_

I never wanted to write a drabble.

Drabbles are short. I like long stories. But I like challenges, and so when the awesome JDPhoenix posted this challenge on the absolutely _spectacular_ LJ community Ryelsi Fans!, I just couldn't help myself. And Halloween candy affects my judgment. Ooh, that's "community (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) ryelsi (underscore) fans". Free advertising never hurt anyone. Anyway, I'm going to try to do as many of these as I can. The list below is the list of prompts. It's just in the order it was on the challenge: I'm just going to do the prompts in the order they come to me. They're not in any sort of chronology or anything. I'm just bouncing around the time line here.

Friends

Dare

Secrets

Youth

Patience

Routine

Smile

Game

Green-Eyed Monster

Dependence

Test

Knight

Gift

Song

Why?

Spellbound

Album

Pride

Take My Hand

Dawn

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are awesome. Click on that little button over there (»»») to get started on your journey through drabbles.


	2. Friends

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Look at the awesome disclaimer in the first chapter, dear. It still applies.

**Word Count:** 200 words. Double drabbles are cool.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Friends_

Kelsi Nielsen was not in love with Ryan Evans.

He was the Drama King. She was Small Person. He was the son of some of the richest people in Albuquerque. The only reason her parents had a piano was because one of their richer friends moved and gave it away. _We're just _friends, Kelsi would tell herself. She had tons of friends who were guys, not just Ryan. Troy was nice enough, even though he was a little _too_ into Gabriella. Jason was sweet, but he and Martha were a perfect match. And Chad had finally started calling her by her name. But Ryan… he liked music. They were both under Sharpay's thumb, however much they tried to undermine her. They were both background people, not excepted enough to be Wildcats but not so far into Sharpay's circle that they were shunned. And they both liked hats.

Of course they were just very good friends. What else could they be?

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are like cookies. They are sweet, warm, and make me feel happy inside. Spread the love.


	3. Dare

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one. It's a cool chapter.

**Word Count:** 100 words

* * *

**Songbook**

_Dare_

It was just a stupid dare.

Ryan had been ordered, as a sort of initiation into his fraternity, to ask Kelsi out. And he had. It was no different than, say, Sharpay making him take her to prom. But there was something different about it. A prom was just one night. A big fuss, a handful of glitter, a few flowers, and then it was all over. A date… a date could mean another date, and then another. More than three dates was a relationship, and a relationship could mean… wow.

Who ever said dares were stupid? Ryan loved dares.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first technical multi-chapter, and my first set of drabbles. Tell me how I'm doing, please!


	4. Secrets

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1, dear.

**Word Count:** 200 words.

**

* * *

Songbook**

_Secrets_

Ryan loved secrets.

He had made a living off of it. He had helped Sharpay with her mwahahahaha-inducing plans for years. He had spent weeks hiding his and Kelsi's plot to save the talent show from Sharpay. But not telling Kelsi the idea to take her to prom wasn't his… it made him feel uncomfortable. She was trusting, _too_ trusting. Too innocent. He shouldn't be keeping any secrets, let alone a secret as big and as personal as this, away from her. Should he tell her? Was it better to tell her now, or after? How would she react?

Kelsi hated secrets.

She was always someone's accomplice, and no matter who she helped, she didn't like it. Sure, there was a thrill involved, seeing the look on Sharpay's face as she waited in the wings. But the secrecy, she hated that. And she had a feeling Ryan was keeping something from her. She didn't know what it was. The original thought she'd had, when he'd first asked her to go to prom, was that it was a big joke, or a trick to get something from her. And now, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be right or wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, how's that for an ominous, foreboding feeling? Review and tell me your reaction(s)!


	5. Youth

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter one: the answer to all of life's questions.

**A/N:** I was bored, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to upload tomorrow, as promised. So today, you guys get a twofer, and I get peace of mind. If, by some chance, I _do_ manage to upload tomorrow, then I will most certainly upload the next one as if that day were the day after. Thank yous to everyone for the reviews, especially the people from Ryelsi Fans! and Penny, because she is anonymous and I can't give her review replies. You are all awesome!

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Youth_

Ms. Darbus saw them long before they saw each other. She saw the glance they gave each other when the other wasn't looking. She saw the shy smiles she gave him, the extra fervor he put into his singing when he saw her. Once, Ms. Darbus had been a Kelsi with a Ryan of her own. Then he had gone to college, and left her to be a schoolmarm. And when Ms. Darbus saw them, by their lockers, or perhaps in the music room, she would smile to herself, in a melancholy way, and marvel at the beauty of youth.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are like chocolate. I love it, I want it all the time, it is sweet, and I do a little dance when I get some.


	6. Patience

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter one: the answer to all of life's questions.

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Patience_

_Patience is a virtue_ says the old proverb. It was one of Kelsi's.

Of course, she was a rather patient person. She had waited, patiently, for Troy to hit the right note. She had waited, more patiently, for Sharpay to soften. Some things just aren't meant to be waited for. But Ryan was a special case. She had gotten tired of tired of waiting for him to ask her out. She had gone out with Jason only because he was the first person to ask her in the sixteen years she had waited.

Finally, she didn't have to wait anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** See? Aren't you happy now that I didn't stay on the bittersweet vein? Now aren't you going to be nice and review?


	7. Routine

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter one: the answer to all of life's questions.

**Word Count:** 101 dalmatians – er, words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Routine_

Every day was the same routine.

Ryan would get up at 6:00 AM on the dot. Sharpay would pick out an outfit for him, so that their outfits wouldn't clash. If she felt generous, she would let him pick his own hat.

He would go to school in his Vespa. He had changed the routine a bit since last year. He'd used to let Sharpay drive him everywhere in her pink convertible.

He'd go through class, wait as the seconds ticked on. And then he'd see Kelsi after school to work on the musical, whatever it was. That was never routine.

* * *

**A/N:** I am a terrible person for uploading this late. As a peace offering, you guys get a two-for-one special.


	8. Smile

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter one: the answer to all of life's questions.

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Smile_

Every day, Ryan would see her smile.

She glowed when she smiled, as if she was remembering a joke. She smiled consolingly when she hugged Martha and told her she was fine the way she was. She smiled and rolled her eyes when Sharpay ordered a drama underling in front of her. And she smiled at him when he sang the songs she wrote.

Once, the only look anyone ever saw on Kelsi's face was one of fear, or sadness, or embarrassment. Now she smiled all the time, and Ryan found himself thinking how pretty she looked when she smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Today I was generous, and tomorrow comes one of my favorite drabbles. Love is like butter. Spread it.


	9. Game

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter one: the answer to all of life's questions.

**Word Count:** 100 words

* * *

**Songbook**

_Game_

It was all a game to Sharpay.

The backstabbing, the power grabs, the obsession with Troy Bolton and the freaky math girl – it was merely a carefully calculated game, like the MMORPGs the brainiacs played. Everyone obediently followed the rules like good little pawns, and she, of course, was the white queen. The most powerful piece.

But then Kelsi, her pawn, had become a renegade, and Ryan, her castle, had become a knight for the opposition. The rules had been changed, and she was losing. And despite her frantic efforts to cheat, she had played her last ace.

Checkmate.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, not _quite_ Ryelsi, but still. I actually like this one, it's one of my favorites. Reviews are love!


	10. GreenEyed Monster

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1 is the Epic Chapter of Epic Epicness.

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Green-eyed Monster_

Halfway through senior year, Martha was visited by the green-eyed monster.

She didn't like being jealous. She tried not to, but seemed to always bounce from one bout of jealousy to another. She envied Gabriella for her weight, Taylor for her brains, Sharpay for her popularity. Martha was… just Martha. The Hip-Hop Brainiac.

And Kelsi had Ryan. Oh, she didn't know it yet, and neither did he, but it was _so obvious_. The little glances in the hallway. The way he leaned on her locker. Their mutual obsession with hats.

She had Jason, but who said she wasn't still jealous?

* * *

**A/N:** WOW! This story has the most reviews I've ever gotten in my life, and I am just basking in the warm glow of praise. -gets sunburned- Oww...


	11. Dependence

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter one: the answer to all of life's questions.

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Dependence_

If you thought about it, Ryan was still dependent on Sharpay.

She had taken him shopping and chosen all his clothes since they were old enough to choose things themselves. She woke him up every morning, practiced lines with him until he could say them in his sleep, and had been the only way he had ever had any friends, even if they were all fashion-obsessed girls like Sharpay.

But when Kelsi had broken the delicate order by defying Sharpay, Ryan had discovered what it was like not to be dependent. He didn't need Sharpay's approval when he had Kelsi's.

* * *

**A/N:** Guys, I'm being deadly serious when I say I deserve a hundred reviews. Why do I deserve a hundred reviews? Because at least _two_ hundred people read my story every day. Even if only half of you lurkers reviewed, I'd still be ecstatic. Heck, I dance around the room singing, "I got a review! I GOT A REVIEW!" at the top of my lungs every time I get one, and I respond to every linked review I get. So please, spread the love.


	12. Test

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like someone who owns a multi-million dollar franchise?

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Test_

_This is it_, thought Ryan. _The final test_.

He had to tell her the truth. That he had been set up by Sharpay. That their relationship was the product of one of Sharpay's schemes. That Kelsi was the kindest, sweetest girl he'd ever met, someone he didn't want to let go.

He shifted from foot to foot on her doorstep. She was in her room, he was told.

"Kelsi," he said, hesitantly, "There's something you should know…"

And then a pillow hit him, "GET OUT!" was shouted, and he left with her heartbroken sobs echoing in his ears.

He'd failed.

* * *

**A/N:** Jeez, I was emo when I wrote this, wasn't I? Oh well. Oh, and by the way...

Wow! WOW!!!! WOWwowWOWwowWOWwowWOW! Last night, I logged on, and I found out I had 42 reviews! As I was reading them, three more came in! That would be _ten_ reviews on that chapter, more than I've ever gotten in one sitting before! A lot of people who had reviewed but stopped came back, and I got _four_ new reviewers, people who'd I'd never even heard of before they reviewed! A shout out to you people (you know who you are), a shout out to the returned reviewers, and another shout out for you people who've been reviewing every chapter! In short, I love you all!


	13. Knight

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Ibid chapter one.

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Knight_

When she was little, Kelsi had dreamed of a white knight riding to her on horseback, carrying her away to a happy ever after. That dream had shattered when she went to high school. This wasn't a fairy tale. Only fiction had guys that were worth it, and it was only in fantasy that girls like her fell in love with boys like them.

Ryan wasn't a Lancelot, or an archangel, or a vampire. He was just Ryan, the school mascot, the understudy, the boy eternally in a large, Sharpay-shaped shadow.

And she loved him the better for it.

* * *

**A/N:** I am an idiot. I was so into "Gift" that I completely missed "Knight"... and now you have to go all the way to the - now - twenty-first chapter and review there. I'm sorry, guys. :( But hey, at least we get one more drabble to this story!


	14. Gift

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Ibid $4,000 for chapter 1!

**Word Count:** 277 words. It was originally 100 words, but I had to redo it because people told me to make Ryan do something fantastic, and the original had him… sort of randomly get forgiven. It sucked, so I redid it.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Gift_

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Kelsi asked suspiciously as she looked at the large round box.

Ryan grinned sheepishly. "I didn't. But everyone knows what _Happy Birthday_ sounds like, even if it's in French, and French is just down the hall from Spanish."

Kelsi looked horrified. "They were that loud?" She remembered whom she was supposed to be mad at. "And so you thought you could buy me off with presents? Jason tried that, Mr. Evans, and it didn't work then, and it won't work now!"

She turned, dropping the box behind her. Ryan grabbed her hand. "Kelsi, wait!"

She glowered at him. "What?"

_This is it_, he thought. _Tell her!_

"I didn't take you to prom because of Sharpay. Well, I did, but only at the beginning. And then we started talking, and joking and laughing with each other, and then I realized I wasn't just taking you to prom for Sharpay anymore. I was going to tell you, but you got mad at me before I could finish what I was going to say."

"And what were you going to say?" She was quiet now.

_Breathe._ "That I don't just like you because Sharpay made me. You're sweet, and patient, and caring. You make amazing music. You're not petty or shallow. And…" _Breathe, Evans_, "…I think I love you."

"Still not convinced," she said, though a smile hovered around the edges of her lips.

"Will this help?"

He held out the box again. She opened it, gently ripping the paper and carefully untying the ribbon. She pulled out a bright red fedora.

"This isn't–"

"Yes."

"Not your–"

"Oh, yes."

"Come here."

* * *

**A/N:** I am bowled over. Seriously. I am flattened by the enormous amount of reviews I got, and most of them were along the lines of "Get them back together or I'll sic elephants on you!" So I went back, and I saw that I never actually got them back together – there was a semi-forgiving thing in the original 'Gift' (if you squinted really, really hard), but not a whole big thing like this was. And I hated the original last sentence. So I changed the whole thing last night, and it had to be long, I'm sorry, but it was worth it, I think. I think I'll post the original one separately, if enough people are interested.

Wow. That was long. I'll shorten it to one sentence: "I love you all, so please review!"


	15. Song

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1 is cool.

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Song_

"When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong, oh, you are the music in me…"

Kelsi was singing "You Are The Music In Me" under her breath. She loved the song, but it had a tendency to get stuck in her head. She was in the auditorium before the warning bell for free period finished ringing. Playing and writing always helped when she had a song stuck in her head.

Ryan was already there, practicing jazz squares. She turned to leave, but he noticed her.

"Hey, Kelsi."

_You're harmony to the melody that's echoing inside my head…_

* * *

**A/N:** This one only took me three minutes - it's a really nice one, I think. And yes, I know I'm late, but after spending four hours or more being poked, prodded, scratched with allergens, having a run-in with asthma, breathing into too many tubes, having blood drawn, and surfing the crimson wave, I think I deserve it just a tad. Reviews make me feel better!


	16. Why?

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** For information on my disclaimer, press one. To join the Ryelsi fanclub, press two. To review awesome fanfic, press "submit"…

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Why?_

Kelsi stood at her mirror, looking at someone who couldn't possibly be her. Her eyes were different – they sparkled, and not just from eyeshadow. Her cheeks were flushed without blush. And she wasn't wearing a hat.

"Why? Why me?"

It was a question she had often asked herself, after Ryan had asked her to prom. What, in the name of all that is holy, had made him ask _her_ to prom? What had she done to make him realize she was a girl, a girl who had liked him since he'd moved from Rhode Island in sixth grade?

Why?

* * *

**A/N:** I have written a limerick to show my feelings for my reviewers and lurkers.

_There was an authoress named Q_

_She squealed over every review_

_But some people did lurk_

_QT cried, "What a jerk!"_

_And the lurkers through windows she threw._

Wow, you guys are awesome! I have nearly eighty reviews, and - dare I say it - I think it might hit one hundred. BUT, for that to happen, a lot of lurkers (and yes, I SEE YOU) need to start reviewing! I'd like to thank everyone who's already reviewed, and to answer Penny's question: yes, I was thrown off. I can't _believe_ they messed up the hat canon!


	17. Spellbound

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** I see... all doubt fading from your mind... when you read the disclaimer on chapter 1!

**Word Count:** 102 words. Meh.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Spellbound_

They were too close. Way too close. They were practically touching, under her porch light. Wasn't her dad going to turn on the sprinklers? Wasn't her mom going to shriek from her post at the window?

His eyes held her spellbound, pulling her in. They were touching now, her hands having made their way to his chest without any direction from her. His hands were on her waist, pulling her even closer, drawing her in. Was his heart beating as fast as hers was?

She closed her eyes, and crazily, inexplicably, some lines from _Wicked_ played in her head as they kissed.

* * *

**A/N:** I nearly had a heart attack writing this, I was breathing so fast. The "lines from _Wicked_" are as follows:

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

_Every moment... as long as you're mine..._ etc., etc., etc.

I also nearly had a heart attack when I saw how many reviews this has. Can we push it all the way past one hundred? Come on, guys! Review! You guys are awesome! In fact, to see how awesome you guys are, look at Awahili's _Pulling Together_, chapter 12/11 (chapter 11, in the 12's place). Just so you know, I feel the same way.


	18. Album

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1 is cool.

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Album_

"Ryan, remember this?"

Ryan grinned at his pregnant wife as he took his place on the couch beside her.

"Remember what? I remember a lot of things."

She frowned at him. "Remove head from gutter, you! I meant _this!_" She pointed at some snapshots from senior year. The yearbook that year had had lots of candid shots. The picture she was pointing to was from the Spring Musicale. It showed a younger Ryan, singing a song with a younger Kelsi. He lay on her piano, and a clairvoyant had clearly written the caption under the photo: "Most likely to succeed".

* * *

**A/N:** Perhaps not as good as "Spellbound", but a nice one, at least. And speaking of "Spellbound"...

OH MY EFFING GOSH!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! You guys are amazing! I love you! I logged in last night to see one hundred and ten reviews. _One hundred and ten._ ONE HUNDRED AND TEN!! I ran to tell my mom (who was not in an excitable mood), I told my sister (who was unimpressed), and then I went back to my computer and started watching Ryelsi Youtube movies in celebration. I love you all so much! You guys have _no_ idea what this means to me, to get over a hundred reviews. Hugs and hearts all around! :sunshine:


	19. Pride

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1 is cool.

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Pride_

It was beautiful. People who never even spoke to each other were now singing and dancing together, people from cliques that hated each other were professing their love for everyone, and the entire thing had been orchestrated by a boy, from the idea of a girl. As couples danced through "A Night To Remember", Ryan stole a brief glance at Kelsi, who was bopping away in her orchestral booth. She smiled at him, and he winked back. It was evident from her eyes that she was thinking the same thing he was: they were proud of their Musicale, their last.

* * *

**A/N:** Er, not my best, but good nonetheless. Have I mentioned how happy I am at the number of reviews I'm getting? I'm only sad to have to say that, after this one, I have but two more chapters. :sniffle: Some people have asked me if I'm doing another Ryelsi, and the answer is so totally YES, so don't worry about that. I have plenty of Ryelsi in my bin. :)


	20. Take My Hand

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1 is cool.

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Take My Hand_

"Take my hand."

"What?"

"I need you to show these people how to waltz, and I like my nose as it is, thank you very much. I don't want anyone punching it if I mess with their girlfriends."

"Oh. Okay."

He held his hand out, and she took it. He lifted her lightly from the orchestral booth, and placed his other hand on her waist. He leaned in, whispering in her ear.

"Just trust me."

And then they were spinning, spinning, her hand in his, as he lead her around the stage. She was only dimly aware of the applause.

* * *

**A/N:** Clichéd? Yes. Good anyway? Definite yes. Second-to-last chapter? I'm sorry, but yes. Review anyway? Please?


	21. Dawn

**Title:** Songbook

**Author:** SMARTALIENQT

**Summary:** A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles, based on the "Call to Fanfiction" challenge on the Ryelsi Fans! community on LJ. Fluff, spoilers, Ryelsi, Relsi, RyanKelsi, RxK.

**Disclaimer:** Chapter 1 is cool.

**Word Count:** 100 words.

* * *

**Songbook**

_Dawn_

"It's too early to get up."

"It's your turn, though."

"Nuh-uh. You said you'd take the next week of baby duty if I did the dishes this week."

"I'm pregnant. I can't get up this early. It's bad for my health."

"Come here, you little hypochondriac."

"Hehehe, stop that! I'm not a – hehehe – hypochondriac, I'm just very good at – stop tickling me! – guilt tripping you."

"Fine, you win – this one time."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

_Ten minutes later_

"Kelsi, where's the baby bottle?"

"In the kitchen cabinet, behind Dawn's formula. Why?"

"_Where?_"

"Coming."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are like little clouds of happiness that rain happy wherever they go.

I felt like using imagery today.

And I am also happy today. While this is the last chapter of _Songbook_, this is, surprisingly, not the end of my line of Ryelsi drabbles. I'm going to post another set of twenty drabbles from DC World's challenge, called (very, very tentatively) _Anthology_. While this puts my plans for a multi-chapter on hold, I'm not too sad, because it gives me more time to work on it, anyway. But here, have some tissues, a few cookies, and review, please!

To everyone who's reviewed this: I love you all. You are amazing! Cookies for you all! (**::**)

To the reformed lurkers: You guys are wonderful and awesome. I promise I won't defenestrate you. Here's a window to smash. :)

To the every-chapter reviewers: WOW! You put up with me the whole way. I admire you! :trophy:

To the anonymous reviewers: I'm sorry I couldn't answer your reviews. I used to be an anon. before I got an account, and so I know what it's like. For putting up with that frustration, you guys get virtual purple flamingoes.

And to the little community of Ryelsi people: Without you guys, I wouldn't even have _written_ this, let alone gotten all these reviews and readers and favorites and alerts. You guys deserve a round of applause just for that. Not to mention your awesomeness.


End file.
